The Tale of the Gallant Mermaid Man - Spongebob The Anime
by spongeboblover69
Summary: A story from the Second Shinobi Undersea War, detailing the events of the Battle of Goo Lagoon, where Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Plankton became known as the Legendary Sannin of Bikini Bottom.


(Set 50 years before the first episode of Spongebob)

The land was up in flames as the villages of Atlantis, Tentacle Acres, Rock Bottom, Shell City, and Bikini Bottom were engaged in an ongoing war, which had been started 3 years ago due to political unrest. Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Plankton, a renowned three man squad of Bikini Bottom, had been deployed on a mission to Goo Lagoon where Tentacle Acre Shinobi had recently infiltrated Bikini Bottom under the lead of Emperor Kraken (The Second TentacleKage). In the past 2 days, while Mermaid Man's team was returning to Bikini Bottom after a successful mission, where they forced Man Ray of the Rock Bottom Village to surrender, Bikini Bottom had been the target of a large attack by Tentacle Acres, which was causing Bikini Bottom Shinobi to be taken out by the dozen. Emperor Kraken (Granduncle of future protagonist Squidwardo) had been established as a splendid Shinobi, one that was feared by all of the great nations; arguably the strongest Shinobi of his time, superior even to Krabs Eugene, The Third BikiniKage. On their way back to the front lines, Mermaid Man's squad was greeted by Lord Krabs Eugene

Krabs: "Mermaid Man! Barnacle Boy! Plankton! You must rush to Goo Lagoon right away, there is no time to spare! You are to get up to the front lines before any more of our Shinobi are killed. The enemy has breached our defenses on the west side of Goo Lagoon, and they have been cutting our military forces down by the day."

Plankton: Thats… Im- Impossible, how could anyone get through our ultimate defense, we have Hasslehoff! There is just no way!

Krabs: … The one who lead the invasion is of Tentacle Acres, Emperor Kraken!

Barnacle Boy: *Gasps* Em- Emperor Kraken!?

Krabs: That's right, and I know this might be a suicide mission, but you three are the only ones who might stand a chance against the TentacleKage.

Barnacle Boy: "Damn! Our village, could this really be the end? Is this the destiny that the 2nd Undersea War had in store for us?!"

Mermaid Man: "No! I will not let this village suffer anymore, for I am Mermaid Man, Defender of the Deep! Barnacle Boy enough of the negativity, for we are Bikini Shinobi and we will fight to defend our Village, to one day bring peace and Tranquility to this Shinobi World.

Plankton upon hearing the name Emperor Kraken lit up with a Euphoric Blood Lust and it showed. Plankton's face, it bore a devious grin that stretched from cheek to cheek, with a sinister eye that reflected the image of corpses flying through the air, bloodstained blades, and destruction all around.

As the three approached the war zone, Plankton began to speak "Oh I can't wait, finally We will be going up against a formidable opponent. To think this is THE EMPEROR KRAKEN, 'Kraken of the ink', 'Fish Killer Kraken'. I can hardly contain myself, the image of me piercing my blade through his heart, oh it's such an exhilarating thought!"

Mermaid Man: "Enough Plankton, you know better than the rest of us that if we intend to do some actual damage to the enemy, we will have to land a blow on him before he notices that we are attacking."

After some planning, Plankton devised a strategy and the team got into formation, ready to charge at an enemy who may be unbeatable. Emperor Kraken lay on the shore of Goo Lagoon, yelling commands, as his cavalry swiftly took out multiple Bikini Shinobi per minute, a situation that if not handled soon, would result in the end of The Hidden Bikini Village.

Coming out from under the sand, it was none other than Barnacle Boy, who aimed his Sonic Boom Jutsu at Emperor Kraken, who managed to block the shot with his many tentacles, leaving him unscathed. The result of this was a giant dust cloud, which left Kraken unable to see what attack would come next. Suddenly Mermaid Man jumped in front of Kraken and shot a beam from his belt, which Kraken dodged in the nick of time. Unbenounced to Emperor Kraken, the beam was intended to miss, and was fired with the goal of hitting a target directly behind him. It was Plankton, all geared up in his robot suit, who took the impact of Mermaid Man's laser, which in turn caused Plankton to grow into a giant, rivaling Emperor Kraken in size. This all occured so fast that Kraken was still fixated on Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, completely unaware of who stood behind him. Plankton quickly fired off a laser from his eye, which would have been a direct blow to the brain, had Emperor Kraken not been so agile. Kraken turned quickly to block the laser, and as a result, two of his tentacles had been burned by Plankton's attack, leaving them to be nothing more than stubs. Emperor Kraken then did a 360 degree spin while discharging his famous Black ink Jutsu. Plankton foresaw an attack and pulled out his kunei just in time to avoid being slashed in two by Kraken's Executioner's blade.

Mermaid Man and Barnacle boy: "Summoning Jutsu!"

The two men in tights had just summoned two giant Sharks who faced Emperor Kraken on one side, and facing Kraken from his front, was a giant Plankton who was holding off Kraken, but just barely. Kraken used his four remaining tentacles to subdue Plankton, and launch him 100 meters out into the sea, where Plankton landed on a giant rock, causing him to sustain major damage, including a fractured ankle and a mangled shoulder. Plankton also shrunk back to his default size due to all of the damage. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's sharks began to charge at Emperor Kraken while he launched Plankton, but Kraken, without so much as a glance, discharged his black ink, in the form of a big wall, which the sharks penetrated, but it bought Kraken enough time to jump out of the way of the sharks and come charging straight at Barnacle Boy. Kraken caught Barnacle boy and crushed him until barnacle boy's body exploded, revealing that he was in fact a water clone. The real Barnacle boy came from behind Kraken and punched him in the back of the head, channeling all of his chakra through his arm, to maximize the punch's power. Emperor Kraken shrugged it off, and grabbed the real Barnacle Boy, while Mermaid Man charged at him along with the two summoned sharks. Barnacle Boy suddenly started to lose all of his strength.

Mermaid Man (thinking to himself): "Oh Krusty Krap! Thats Emperor Kraken's special ninjutsu, his chakra draining tentacles!"

As Emperor Kraken drained Barnacle Boy's chakra, Kraken began to heal all of his injuries, even his dismembered limbs began to grow back. The two summoned sharks failed to attack Emperor Kraken, because all of the Tentacle Shinobi shifted their focus and harpooned the sharks in order to help their leader. Plankton layed unresponsive, far from the front lines, and his body was torn to shreds by a group of Tentacle Shinobi. Emperor Kraken, now fully healed lunged out at Mermaid Man, who did not have the speed to evade the incoming attack, and now both Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were caught in Emperor Kraken's Grasp. Kraken tightened his grip and began to squeeze the life out of our heros.

Emperor Kraken: "You fools, three of you launched a surprise attack on me, yet you are now trapped in my grip, grasping for just one more breath, but you know all too well that anyone who ever got caught in my grip never lived to tell the tale. And how interesting, I have defeated the legendary Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy of Bikini Bottom, not to mention Plankton the war genius. I was expecting much more from all of you, from the tales I heard, but alas you are too weak and insignifi- WHAT?!... I- I can't move! No! Have I fallen Prey to a paralysis genjutsu! Plankton! It was you… but when."

Plankton undoes The genjutsu's illusion, revealing that Emperor Kraken is frozen, with six sharks surrounding each of his tentacles, one bite away from severing all of his limbs.

Plankton: "As soon as you turned around to try to hit me with your executioner's blade, I placed you under my genjutsu, and everything that occurred after I blocked your swing was merely a mirage."

Plankton is still in his giant form, and all of the heros are unscathed. Suddenly, Emperor Kraken explodes, killing off all of the sharks, while Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Plankton all jump back to avoid the explosion.

Barnacle Boy: Bastard! It was an ink clone! He just blew up his own ink clone!

Plankton who was still in his giant form, noticed the real Emperor Kraken about to attack Barnacle Boy, so he lunged at Kraken and pierced one of his tentacles with his kunei, and dug it into the ground, effectively leaving Kraken immobilized once more. Mermaid Man came swimming towards Kraken at an insane speed, boosted by Barnacle Boy's Sonic boom Jutsu.

*Victory Music Starts Playing*

Mermaid Man: Never underestimate the willpower and shear strength of the Bikini Shinobi! We are the best, because we were taught by the best: Krabs Sensei!

Emperor Kraken: *gasps* no this cannot be, so this is the true power of the Bikini Shinobi…

Mermaid Man: RASENGAN!

Emperor Kraken takes Mermaid Man's Rasengan straight to the face, and is left nearly dead, bleeding out. Kraken orders his men to retreat, and those who can, escape to Tentacle Acres, while others are taken out by the Bikini Shinobi, who now are having a much easier time fighting the Tentacle Shinobi, who have just lost their powerhouse of a leader.

Emperor Kraken: *coughs blood* Now I see why you are known by all, and feared by all… Plankton, Barnacle Boy, and Mermaid Man, you actually took me down. I see now it was I who was weak comparatively. You three… you are the most talented Shinobi I've ever faced… I see that invading Bikini Bottom was my own undoing. Despite us being on opposing sides, I have the utmost respect for you... For it was you three who made me see in the end that I was too weak. I had grown cocky and underestimated you because of your young age. If it wasn't for that maybe things would have gone differently. (laughs) I hereby grant you the title of the Legendary Sannin. Plankton, Barnacle Boy, Mermaid Man, maybe in another life, we- BLARGHHH (spits out blood as he dies, taking his final breath.)

*Plankton digs his kunei into Emperor Kraken's heart, taking the TentacleKage's life. A sinister grin takes over Plankton as he starts to quietly laugh

Mermaid Man: Plankton! You didn't have to-

Plankton: Oh, i'm sorry I just… couldn't help myself, the feeling of ending the life of a strong shinobi is what keeps me alive, you understand don't you Mermaid Man?

With the defeat of The TentacleKage: Emperor Kraken, The village of Tentacle Acres was forced to surrender to the Hidden Bikini Village. The battle of Goo Lagoon became known as a turning point of the 2nd Undersea World War, where the Hidden Bikini Village started to turn the tide of war in their favor. The War would go on for another 4 months, until Bikini Bottom and Atlantis reached a peace treaty, after the eventual defeat of The Shell City village, in the battle of Glove World. Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy, and Plankton henceforth became known as the Legendary Sannin of Bikini Bottom. It was Mermaid Man however, who garnered the most respect out of the Sannin, because he was the one who dealt the finishing blow, and that Final attack, Mermaid Man's Rasengan, became well known not just in the Hidden Bikini Village, but across all borders. The tale of The Legendary Sannin, and the Battle of Goo Lagoon would go on to be told for generations to come.


End file.
